L'agence Aphrodite pour les cas désespérés : Opération Tratie
by Ellana17
Summary: Après une remarque de Lacy, Piper décide qu'il est grand temps que Katie et Travis arrêtent de se disputer.
1. Une dispute éclate

**Salut tout le monde ! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews qu'a reçus ma derrière histoire. Et puisque l'idée d'une fanfic Tratie a semblé vous plaire, voilà le tout premier chapitre. Je précise également que cette histoire peut être prise indépendamment de mon autre histoire (Opération Thalico), pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu.**

**Bien sûr, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**L'agence Aphrodite pour les cas désespérés : Opération TRATIE**

**CHAPITRE I : UNE DISPUTE ECLATE**

Piper se tenait dans les bois, son poignard à la main, scrutant les alentours à la recherche du moindre indice indiquant l'approche d'un ennemi. La fille d'Aphrodite était chargée de la défense de leur Etendard avec l'aide de son bungalow. Leurs bungalows alliés étaient repartis dans les bois à la recherche de l'Etendard de l'autre équipe.

Un bruit suspect dans un bosquet attira son attention.

- Je vais voir ce que c'est, souffla-t-elle à Mitchell.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et prit sa place en tant que guetteur.

Piper se fraya un passage entre les branches et aperçut les deux demi-dieux à l'origine du bruit. C'était Katie Gardner du bungalow de Déméter et Travis Alatir, de chez Hermès, tous deux dans son équipe. Mais il y avait un problème, Travis était suspendu à un arbre par les pieds par plusieurs branches de lière. Il semblait lutter pour se libérer tandis que Katie riait de sa situation.

- Katie ! s'exclama-t-il. Katie ! Fais-moi descendre !

- Oups, dit celle-ci. Je lui avais pourtant ordonné de ne s'en prendre qu'aux ennemis, apparemment ça valait aussi pour toi.

Elle ne semblait pas près de le libérer.

- Allez, sois sympa, gémit-il. Fais-moi descendre.

Katie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pas avant que tu te sois excusé pour ta dernières _blague_.

- _Quoi_ _!_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'exclama-t-il en continuant de se débattre contre les lianes. J'ai dû désherber mon lit avant de me coucher à cause de toi ! Je crois qu'on est quittes.

Katie sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

- Je ne crois pas, finit-elle par répondre. Et je pense que tu vas rester suspendu ici pendant un bout de temps.

Katie tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant. Travis se mit à se débattre de plus belle en hurlant :

- Katie ! Katie ! Reviens ! Arg, elle va le regretter !

Piper s'assura que la voie était libre avant de s'avancer pour aider son coéquipier.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Piper en s'arrêtant près de lui.

- Tu voudrais pas me libérer d'abord ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Piper coupa les lianes avec sa dague, Katoptris, et Travis tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Oh, juste une petite blague de rien du tout, marmonna-t-il en se relevant lentement.

- Alors je comprends qu'elle ait voulu se venger, dit-elle.

Travis marmonna quelque chose à propos de solidarité féminine.

- Se venger, tu parles, elle l'a déjà fait hier, dit-il. Quand je suis rentré dans mon bungalow hier soir, j'ai retrouvé mon lit couvert de lière, j'ai dû tout désherber avant de pouvoir me coucher !

Piper ne put s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire.

- Allez viens, dit-elle. Allons voir où en est la partie.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur équipe, ils se rendirent compte que la partie était finie. Et ils avaient perdu. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car Piper avait maintenant une nouvelle mission.

Après la partie, Piper retrouva Lacy sur le chemin du retour vers leur bungalow.

- Tu serais toujours partante pour une mission Travis/Katie ? demanda Piper.

Lacy la dévisagea puis un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, leur attirant quelques regards curieux d'autres pensionnaires.

- Ça ne va pas être facile, nota Piper.

Elle raconta à sa demi-sœur ce qu'elle venait de voir dans la forêt.

- Il y a une vieille rivalité entre eux, expliqua Lacy. Ça a commencé quand Travis et Connor ont placé des œufs de Pâques dans la pelouse sur le toit du bungalow de Déméter.

- Non !

Piper éclata de rire.

- Ah oui, je comprends mieux. Et tu me dis qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Lacy hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Bien sûr ! Ils se complètent parfaitement ! Elle est gentille mais autoritaire et sérieuse, lui est drôle, insouciant et courageux. Ils se complètent, répéta-t-elle.

Piper hocha la tête.

- Ok, tu m'as convaincue.

Lacy tapa des mains d'un air joyeux.

- Super ! Au travail alors !


	2. Le fils d'Hermès

**Salut tout le monde ! Houa, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ^^ Dans ce chapitre, l'histoire du fruit en or est tirée de l'interview des frères Alatir, pour ceux qui auraient lu ****The demigod files.**

**Cissy** : Ton commentaire m'a fait bien marré, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise !

**Morgane Balck** : fan de Tratie ? bienvenue au club, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira. Leyna ? J'adore le Leyna ! Je pense que lorsque j'aurais fini cette fic, je pourrais bien en écrire une sur eux ^^

**Rose-Eliade** : L'agence est de retour pour de toutes nouvelles aventures ^^ merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

**Klaim** : ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé ma première histoire ! J'espère que celle-là te plaira tout autant !

**Nanou973** : Salut ! Je suis contente que cette nouvelle fic te plaise, merci pour ton gentil commentaire ^^

**Mia** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^

**Et maintenant la suite… Oh et bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture**

**CHAPITRE II : L****E FILS D'HERMÈS**

Piper trouva Travis près de la boutique de la colonie, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu prépares ton prochain mauvais coup ? demanda Piper lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Travis sursauta.

- Piper ! Je t'avais pas entendu arriver.

L'éclat de malice dans ses yeux confirma les soupçons de Piper, il préparait vraiment un mauvais coup. _Il vaut mieux éviter de se mettre ce garçon à dos_, se dit-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-il.

Piper haussa les épaules.

- Je me promenais juste un peu, répondit-elle d'un air décontracté.

C'était la vérité. La fille d'Aphrodite était en train de se balader quand elle avait aperçu Travis, elle avait donc décidé d'aller discuter un peu avec lui.

- Ouais, moi aussi, dit-il.

Piper lui sourit.

- Je vais faire semblant de te croire, dit-elle.

Travis lui rendit son sourire.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais piégé le bungalow d'Aphrodite une fois, commença-t-elle. Une histoire de fruit en or… ?

Travis éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

- Ouais, dit-il. Connor et moi on avait laissé une mangue dorée avec l'inscription « pour la plus sexy » dans le bungalow, chaque fille avait dit que c'était pour elle, alors ça avait fini en énorme dispute.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il venait peut-être de se souvenir que Piper était maintenant la chef du bungalow d'Aphrodite. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Travis !

Les deux demi-dieux se retournèrent et aperçurent Jason se dirigeant vers eux.

- Salut Jason, s'exclamèrent-ils.

Jason leur adressa un sourire.

- Je t'attends dans l'arène depuis dix minutes, dit-il à Travis.

- Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! s'exclama le fils d'Hermès. Désolé. On peut y aller maintenant ?

Jason hocha la tête.

- A tout à l'heure Piper, lui dit Jason avant que les deux garçons ne se mettent en route pour l'arène.

Un petit sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Piper. Peut-être que la nature de farceur de Travis allait leur être utile.

Après son entrainement avec Travis, Jason retrouva Piper alors qu'elle s'entrainait au tir à l'arc.

- Je vais aller voir Léo, lui dit-il. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en route vers le bunker 9 où Léo construisait l'Argos II .

- Au fait, dit Jason. Travis m'a dit de te rendre ça.

Il prit un objet dans sa poche et le plaça au poignet de Piper. Celle-ci s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de son bracelet. Mais…

Jason rit de l'expression surprise de Piper.

- Il a dû me le prendre pendant qu'on discutait, comprit-elle.

La tâche s'annonçait longue et éreintante.

_Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider un fils d'Hermès._


	3. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

**Salut ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires sympas, ça donne une motivation incroyable ^^ Voilà le chapitre III, dont je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue mais j'essayerai de me rattraper sur le prochain.**

**Rose-Eliade** : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que Travis n'est pas un cadeau, mais heureusement Lacy va venir en aide à Piper dans ce nouveau chapitre.

**Cissy **: Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rigoler ^^ j'avoue que l'idée d'un Jasper m'avait traversé l'esprit, tu m'a donné envie de me mettre à y réfléchir sérieusement donc on peut sans doute s'attendre à une suite.

**Morgane Balck** : Les Alatir, c'est toute une histoire, dans la catégorie des répliques mémorables on en a un paquet ^^

**Carnivore-Encore** : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que c'est la « rivalité » entre Travis et Katie qui me plait le plus chez eux, dommage qu'on ne les voie pas plus souvent. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE III : ****LA VENGEANCE EST UN PLAT QUI SE MANGE FROID**

Lacy avait suivi Travis dans la plus grande discrétion pendant toute la journée. Quand elle vint faire son rapport à Piper avant le repas, elle put lui raconter que – d'après ce qu'elle avait compris – Travis avait mis en place un jeu de piste anonyme truffé de pièges pour Katie.

Piper hocha la tête.

- Ok, ça peut peut-être nous servir. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de transformer ça en jeu de piste romantique.

- Bonne idée ! approuva Lacy.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent le reste des membres de leur bungalow au Pavillon-réfectoire. Piper décida de dédier son sacrifice à Aphrodite.

Piper et Lacy mangèrent en discutant de leur projet à mi-voix.

- Il va lui faire parvenir le premier indice demain matin, murmura Lacy.

- Ok. Il va falloir qu'on ait remplacé tous les pièges avant demain matin, déclara Piper. L'idéal ce serait de le faire ce soir.

Lacy hésita un moment avant de dire :

- Si on est discrètes on peut éviter les harpies.

Piper hocha la tête.

- Tu as une idée de ce que dit le premier indice ? demanda-t-elle.

Lacy secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, mais j'ai aperçu Travis sur le toit du bungalow de Déméter ce matin. Je pense que le tout premier indice mène au toit.

- D'accord. On peut commencer par là.

Piper et Lucy passèrent la nuit à remplacer chaque indice et à contourner chaque piège que Travis avait mis en place. Elles ne rentrèrent au bungalow d'Aphrodite qu'au petit matin, couvertes de boue, de feuilles et trempées jusqu'aux os, mais étrangement heureuses de ce qu'elles avaient accompli.

Les deux filles d'Aphrodite se cachèrent près du bungalow de Déméter pour observer la réaction de Katie lorsqu'elle trouva le premier indice. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle à la recherche du mystérieux émetteur de ce message. Puis elle haussa simplement les épaules, semblant avoir pris une décision, et se mis en quête du deuxième indice. Elle monta sur le toit de son bungalow et y trouva le mot que Piper et Lucy y avaient laissé. Elle se dirigea ensuite à pas rapide vers la forêt.

Piper et Lucy la suivirent alors que la fille de Déméter progressait dans son parcours, souriant un peu plus à chaque note qu'elle trouvait. Elles se cachèrent dans un bosquet alors que Katie trouvait le dernier indice, accompagné d'une grande boite de chocolat, qui cette fois n'étaient pas des œufs de Pâques disposés sur le toit de son bungalow.

Alors que Katie allait faire demi-tour, son attention fut attirée par un étrange reflet près d'un tronc d'arbre. Piper et Lucy échangèrent un regard paniqué. Serait-il possible qu'elles aient oublié un des pièges ?

Elles s'apprêtaient à sortir de leur cachette pour empêcher la catastrophe de se produire mais il était déjà trop tard.

Katie avança de trois pas et…

Quand elle réapparut dans leur champ de vision, la jeune fille était couverte de boue, de feuilles de lierres et de racines…

Piper grinça des dents et regarda Katie s'éloigner d'un pas furieux en se demandant comment une telle erreur avait pu se produire.

Piper et Lucy n'échangèrent pas un seul mot sur le chemin du retour. Elles n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	4. Discussion dans le champ de fraises

**Salut ! je suis tellement contente que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu ! ****Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est encore un peu court, désolé, mais apporte quelques précisions sur ce que Katie pense réellement de Travis ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE IV : DISCUSSION DANS LE CHAMP DE FRAISES**

Piper aperçut Katie dans le champ de fraises. Elle s'approcha d'elle lentement.

- Je peux t'aider ? proposa Piper.

Katie sursauta, apparemment elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. La fille de Déméter la dévisagea.

- C'est pas dans l'habitude des « Aphrodite » de se salir les mains, nota Katie.

Piper grimaça légèrement. Il fallait s'y attendre, son bungalow ne faisait jamais grande impression : ils n'étaient pas aussi forts que les « Arès », ni aussi travailleurs que les « Déméter ».

- Tous ne sont pas comme ça, répondit Piper. Moi je ne suis pas comme ça.

Katie la jaugea un moment avant de dire :

- Ok, tu peux m'aider à ramasser ces fraises.

Piper se mit à genoux dans la terre et entreprit de détacher les fraises de leurs pieds.

- Au fait, dit-elle après un moment de silence. Bien joué le coup des fleurs dans les cheveux, très original.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara Katie en fixant obstinément son regard sur les fraises.

- Oh allez, dit Piper avec un sourire complice. Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait ça à Tavis.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

Son expression demeurait indéchiffrable mais Piper remarqua qu'un minuscule sourire commençait à apparaitre sur le visage de Katie.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que vous vous détestez tous les deux, répondit Piper.

Katie haussa les épaules.

- On ne se déteste pas, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Piper leva un sourcil interrogateur et remarqua que Katie rougissait très lentement.

- Oh, je vois maintenant, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ça te plait, c'est ça ? Tu aimes l'attention qu'il te porte !

Elle allait lui faire avouer…

- _Quoi _? Non ! s'indigna Katie. C'est un farceur et un voleur.

Piper balaya l'argument d'un revers de main.

- Il a réussi à me prendre mon bracelet, c'est vrai, mais il me l'a tout de suite rendu.

Piper leva le bras pour lui montrer le bracelet qui y était accroché.

Katie haussa simplement les épaules.

- Il doit t'apprécier, c'est tout, déclara-t-elle. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je dois amener ces paniers de fraises dans la Grande Maison.

Katie se leva, ne prit pas la peine d'épousseter la terre collée à son jean, empoigna deux paniers et s'éloigna à grands pas.

_Je dois trouver une solution pour mettre fin à leur petite guérilla, et vite_, se dit Piper en quittant le champ.


	5. Il nous faut un plan

**Salut Salut ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre ! d'ailleurs, après m'être rendue compte que le chapitre V d'aujourd'hui est encore très court, je vais publier le VI dans la foulée.**

**Morgane Black** : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, Piper ne baisse pas les bras, je crois qu'elle est encore plus déterminée à les voir ensemble qu'au début de l'histoire ^^

**Rose-Eliade **: Ils sont tout aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, non ? Mais Piper ne se décourage pas ^^

**Mia** : Eh contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ^^ Katie est en train de se ramollir, on le sent.

**Cissy **: Pauvre Piper n'est-ce pas ? elle est pas gâtée avec ces deux-là, mais elle va bientôt repasser à l'action, même si son prochain plan est (peut-être ?) un peu trop téméraire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Eh bonne idée ces lunettes, si seulement on pouvait en avoir sous la main des fois, ça aiderait vraiment ^^

**J'en profite aussi pour faire un peu de pub. Je vais publier le premier chapitre d'une traduction en français intitulée « ****Organique, après tout**** » de l'auteur Clichesbullet. C'est un recueil de One-shot Leyna qui m'a beaucoup plu et l'auteur m'a donné l'autorisation de publiée la traduction, donc pour les fans de Leyna c'est une histoire à ne pas manquer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE V : ****IL NOUS FAUT UN PLAN**

Piper et Jason se rendirent ensembles au pavillon-réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner. Léo et Annabeth n'étaient pas assis à leur table, ils travaillaient sur l'Argos II depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Annabeth était de plus en plus fébrile à l'idée de retrouver son petit-ami, Percy. Piper sourit malgré elle, elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'Annabeth pouvait ressentir.

Jason se dirigea vers la table de Zeus et Piper s'assit entre Lacy et Mitchell.

- Alors, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? demanda Mitchell.

Piper réfléchit un moment. Pour l'instant tous leurs plans s'étaient soldés par un échec cuisant.

- Il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure, déclara-t-elle enfin en croquant dans une pomme rouge. Il nous faut une idée.

Lacy et Mitchell réfléchirent avec elle. Ils devaient avoir l'air étrange tous les trois, assis à la table, le regard dans le vide… mais aucun « Aphrodite » ne semblaient leur prêter attention. Tous étaient trop occupés à admirer leurs ongles ou leur coiffure ou leurs couronnes de fleurs.

- Je sais ! dit soudain Piper. La dernière chasse au trésor était un vrai désastre mais l'idée était bonne.

Lacy et Mitchell échangèrent un regard septique.

- Je parle des cadeaux, dit-elle. On pourrait faire parvenir des cadeaux à Katie, de la part de Travis.

- Y'a juste un petit problème, souligna Lacy. Elle risque de ne même pas les ouvrir ces cadeaux si ils sont signés « Travis ».

Piper grimaça, ses épaules retombèrent sous le coup de la déception.

- T'as raison. Et on ne peut même pas faire de cadeaux anonymes vu le désastre du jeu de piste…

- Non, je crois que c'est Travis notre meilleure chance, déclara Mitchell. Le vrai Travis, pas nous signant à sa place, vous voyez ? Il faudrait le convaincre d'aller parler à Katie.

- Lui parler sans l'énerver ? souligna Lacy, septique.

- Et sans qu'elle l'envoie directement chez Hadès ? ajouta Piper.

Mitchell haussa les épaules.

- Ok, j'ai rien dit.

Les trois « Aphrodite » se rendirent à leurs différentes activités de la journée, l'esprit toujours à la recherche d'une idée de génie en ce qui concernait Travis et Katie.

Piper s'entrainait au combat avec Jason, elle adorait ce moment de la journée car il lui permettait de passer du temps avec le fils de Jupiter. Elle n'osa pas lui demander son avis sur Travis et Katie, elle ne lui avait même pas parlé de son nouveau projet après les déboires connus par Thalia et Nico. Mais Thalia avait quitté la Chasse et les deux demi-dieux étaient à présent heureux. Peut-être que Travis et Katie auraient aussi droit à leur fin heureuse.


	6. Un bouquet de roses

**Comme promis, deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE VI : UN BOUQUET DE ROSE**

Piper fixait Katie travaillant à la décoration du bungalow de Déméter. Elle affichait un air concentré alors qu'elle faisait pousser un rosier près de la porte d'entrée. Quand la plante eut atteint la même taille que la porte, Katie se pencha vers les roses rouges pour les examiner de plus près. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage et elle passa à la pelouse sur le toit.

Piper avait le sentiment que la solution à leur problème était à portée de sa main, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Puis son regard se posa sur les roses. Katie semblait aimer ses fleurs. C'était peut-être un début.

Piper mit un certain temps à trouver une fille de Déméter qui lui sembla digne de confiance. Enfin, elle trouva Miranda Gardiner dans la Grande Maison.

- Eh, Miranda, appela Piper.

Miranda se tourna vers elle.

- Salut, ajouta Piper.

- Salut.

- Est-ce que tu saurais où je peux trouver un bouquet de roses rouges à la colonie ?

Miranda la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- C'est Katie qui fait les plus belles roses, tu devrais lui demander.

Piper secoua la tête.

- Ça va te paraitre bizarre mais je ne peux pas demander à Katie.

Miranda hocha la tête et ne posa pas de questions.

- Ok, il va me falloir environs une demi-heure pour les faire pousser, les couper et en faire un bouquet.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance.

Piper retourna à la Grande Maison une demi-heure plus tard et Miranda lui remit le bouquet. C'était réellement le plus beau bouquet que Piper ait jamais vu. Il était tellement gros que la jeune fille ne voyait plus rien devant elle. Elle plongea son nez dedans et prit une grande inspiration.

- Wow, dit-elle. Ces fleurs sont absolument sublimes ! Merci Miranda !

Piper quitta la Grande Maison en essayant de cacher au mieux le bouquet de roses. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tard, tous les pensionnaires devaient être au pavillon-réfectoire. Piper s'assura que la voie était libre avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bungalow de Déméter. Elle passa la porte et se retrouva face à une dizaine de lits identiques. Piper regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une photo de Katie et d'un homme qui devait être son père. Piper posa le bouquet de roses sur le lit de Katie et sortit de sa poche la carte qu'elle avait préparée en attendant que Miranda termine le bouquet. Elle posa la carte à côté des fleurs.

« Excuse-moi pour toutes ces farces, je n'ai que ce moyen pour attirer ton attention – Travis »

C'était risqué et Piper le savait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'attirer l'attention de Katie était précisément le but de Travis.

Lorsque Katie retourna au bungalow de Déméter, Piper se cacha dans un bosquet de fleurs pour épier sa réaction. Quand elle aperçut le bouquet, Katie eut l'air très surprise, mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa réaction en lisant la carte : elle rougit tellement que Piper n'eut aucun mal à le remarquer.

Piper regagna son bungalow en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Maintenant, je dois juste empêcher Travis de tout foutre en l'air_, se dit-elle.


	7. Tu as fait quoi !

**Salut tout le monde ! Contente de voir que les deux derniers chapitres vous ont plu. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est en fait l'avant-dernier de l'histoire.**

**Morgane Black** : Merci pour tes commentaires plus qu'encourageants et qui me font toujours bien rire. Oui, je crois que Travis va avoir besoin d'un bon coup de pied au derrière de la part de Piper ^^

**Cissy**: Je suis contente que l'idée t'ait plus, merci pour tes encouragements

**Rose-Eliade** : En effet, ça se complique mais Piper n'a pas dit son dernier mot

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE VII : TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!**

- Tu as fait _quoi_ ?! s'exclama Mitchell.

Piper venait juste de leur raconter ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

- C'est brillant, Piper ! dit Lacy en tapant son demi-frère sur le bras.

- Je sais que c'était risqué, avoua Piper. Mais on n'avançait pas, il fallait bien faire quelque chose.

- Et tu as pensé à ce qu'on allait faire quand Katie irait voir Travis pour lui parler de son cadeau ?

Piper secoua la tête.

- Il faut que je le trouve avant Katie, dit-elle.

Lacy se leva d'un bond.

- Il faut que tu te dépêches alors ! s'exclama Lacy. Pendant qu'il est encore dans son bungalow !

Piper sauta sur ses pieds.

- Tu as raison !

Et elle sortit du bungalow en courant.

- Travis ! l'appela-t-elle en le voyant sortir du bungalow d'Hermès.

- Piper, la salua-t-il avec un sourire. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en apercevant son air inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas encore parlé à Katie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Travis, légèrement méfiant (Piper en soupira presque de soulagement). Pourquoi ?

- Il fallait que je te parle d'abord. C'est très important alors écoute-moi bien. Hier tu as demandé à Miranda Gardiner de créer un bouquet de roses rouges puis tu es allé le déposer sur le lit de Katie pendant que tout le monde était au pavillon-réfectoire. Tu y as joint une carte « Excuse-moi pour toutes ces farces, je n'ai que ce moyen pour attirer ton attention. »

- _Pardon !?_ s'exclama Travis. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Écoute, j'essaie juste de t'aider. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Miranda de faire ce bouquet mais il était important que Katie pense que c'était toi.

Travis la dévisagea longuement alors qu'il comprenait peu à peu ce que cela impliquait. Il avait perdu son sourire depuis longtemps mais maintenant il paraissait en colère.

- Je pensais que tu étais différente des autres « Aphrodite », cracha-t-il. Apparemment j'avais tort.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

- Attends ! J'essaye seulement de t'aider.

Travis eut un rire sans joie.

- N'essaye plus jamais de m'aider !

Il s'éloigna, furieux.

Piper s'assit par terre et le regarda partir, furieuse contre elle-même. Réussirait-elle un jour à apprendre de ses erreurs ?

Jason la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Eh Piper, tu vas bien ?

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

- Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que j'allais arrêter de jouer les entremetteuses ? commença Piper.

Jason hocha la tête et Piper se retrouva incapable d'ajouter un seul mot.

Jason dut deviner où elle voulait en venir car il demanda :

- Tu as recommencé, c'est ça ?

Piper hocha faiblement la tête.

- C'est qui cette fois ?

- Travis et Katie, marmonna-t-elle.

- _Travis et Katie_ ? répéta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Mais Piper, tout le monde sait qu'ils se détestent !

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Et je le pensais aussi. Mais Lacy a réussi à me convaincre, et elle les connait depuis plus longtemps que nous.

Jason hocha la tête.

- Quel est le problème alors ?

- J'ai fait parvenir à Katie un bouquet de roses et un mot signé de la part de Travis. Quand j'ai voulu en parler à Travis ce matin il n'a rien voulu entendre et il est parti avant que j'ai pu lui expliquer, et maintenant…

- Et maintenant, tu as peur que Katie lui parle du mot et que Travis fiche tout en l'air.

Piper hocha la tête.

- Ce serait irréparable cette fois.

Jason ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle entendait par « cette fois », il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

- Il faut que tu le retrouves et que tu lui expliques alors.

Piper se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Travis avant qu'il ne soit assis à la table d'Hermès.

- Travis ! souffla-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Piper, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Écoute, je veux juste t'aider, dit-elle d'un ton presque suppliant. Katie te plait, je le sais, et ça crève les yeux que tu lui plais aussi !

Travis haussa les épaules.

- Et tu n'as pas résisté à la tentation, il a fallu que tu t'emmêles !

- Excuse-moi, mais tu donnais l'impression de faire du surplace ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui parler ? La fin du monde ? Parce que Gaïa est en train d'y travailler ! Tu le regretteras toute ta vie si ce monstre t'arrache l'occasion de parler à Katie et de lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle !

Elle murmurait afin que les autres « Hermès » n'entendent pas leur conversation mais sa voix résonnait d'une force nouvelle, sans qu'elle n'utilise son pouvoir pour autant.

Les épaules de Travis s'affaissèrent un peu.

- T'as raison, finit-il par souffler. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Piper réfléchit pendant une seconde.

- Quand Katie viendra te voir tu devras lui parler ouvertement, sans blagues, sans ironie, il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens.

Travis semblait septique mais il hocha quand même la tête.

- Et si elle ne vient pas… ce sera à toi de faire le premier pas.

Travis grimaça.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire, Travis, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Travis lui rendit son sourire, un peu hésitant, puis il se dirigea vers la table d'Hermès.


	8. Un heureux dénouement

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, assez guimauve d'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance pour les nausées qu'il peut causer. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça donne une sacrée motivation.**

**Je pense continuer « L'agence Aphrodite » avec une nouvelle histoire sur Piper et Jason donc faites-moi savoir si vous êtes intéressés.**

**Mia** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait fait rire

**Morgane Valdez**: Et voilà le dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout ^^

**Rose-Eliade** : aller, on y croit ^^ J'espère que cette histoire t'aura plu

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE VIII : ****UN HEUREUX DÉNOUEMENT**

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Piper observa Travis et Katie. Il levait parfois les yeux vers la fille de Déméter, se demandant sans doute quel était le meilleur moyen de l'aborder. Katie croisa le regard de Travis à de nombreuses reprises mais baissait aussitôt les yeux en rougissant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Piper croisa le regard de Jason, elle lui adressa un grand sourire et leva le pouce pour signifier que tout se passait bien jusque-là.

Lorsque Katie sortit du pavillon-réfectoire, Travis eut tôt fait de la suivre à l'extérieur. Piper se leva et le suivit discrètement elle ne voulait pas rater une miette de ce qui allait suivre.

En fait, Katie s'était arrêtée près du bungalow d'Hermès et lorsque Travis la rejoignit, Piper s'empressa de se cacher dans le buisson le plus proche.

- Salut, souffla Travis alors qu'il s'arrêtait près de Katie.

- Salut, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air en colère, ni sur le point de s'étriper, ce qui était un bon début.

- Écoute, Katie… commença Travis.

- Pourquoi ? le coupa-t-elle.

Travis la dévisagea d'un air surpris.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais, Travis_, se dit Piper.

Travis prit une grande inspiration.

- On est au beau milieu d'une guerre, commença-t-il. Je connais déjà ce sentiment, tu sais : lorsque tu dois dire quelque chose d'important à une personne et que tu as peur de mourir avant d'en avoir eu l'occasion. J'ai déjà eu peur qu'un de nous deux meurt pendant la Guerre contre les Titans sans que j'ai pu te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

_Wow_, se dit Piper. _Ce garçon sait y faire._

Katie rougit légèrement mais finit par sourire, elle prit la main de Travis dans la sienne.

- Et au lieu de me dire ça dès le début tu as décidé de jouer la carte du farceur.

- En fait, dit Travis, je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments après qu'on ait mis en place cette rivalité, et ça aurait été bizarre d'arrêter du jour au lendemain.

_Bien_, pensa Piper. _L'honnêteté ça marche toujours._

Katie leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit de plus belle.

- Je pense qu'on peut arrêter cette comédie maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui.

Travis hocha la tête et Piper sourit de le voir soudain mal à l'aise. Puis Katie se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Travis. Celui-ci se remit bien vite de sa surprise et passa un bras autour de la taille de Katie, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Piper soupira. Elle regrettait seulement que Lacy ne soit pas là pour voir ça. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'en fait Lacy se tenait à quelques mètres du nouveau couple avec plusieurs autres pensionnaires qui se mirent à applaudir et à pousser des exclamations de joie.

Piper éclata de rire.

- Bien joué.

La voix dans son dos la fit sursauter. Piper se retourna et constata que Jason se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

- Tu es plutôt douée pour ce genre de chose, ajouta-t-il en désignant Travis et Katie.

Piper haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, dit-elle en souriant.

Jason lui rendit son sourire.

- Piper, tu es une fille d'Aphrodite, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et puis, je pense que tes demi-frères et sœurs devraient prendre exemple sur toi.

Piper se sentait rougir à vue d'œil sous le regard perçant de Jason. Celui-ci lui tendit la main et Piper la prit avec joie.

- Alors, tu as pensé à ta prochaine cible ? demanda Jason alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de l'arène.

- Eh bien, en fait, je me disais que Léo avait sérieusement besoin d'une copine.

**FIN**


End file.
